


Taking Note - Part 2

by Homer



Series: Supergirl - College AU Prompts [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coffee date, College AU, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Kara's a dumbass and doesn't think things through, Lena thinks it's adorable yet who would do that for Her™?, Pre-Relationship, Rain, continuation of Taking Note, or thank you, whichever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homer/pseuds/Homer
Summary: People asked for a continuation of the previous work in this series, "Taking Note," so I caved and wrote a little something.Kara and Lena make plans to meet for coffee after class; Lena's thank-you to Kara for giving her a copy of last week's notes. It's still raining, and Kara's an unprepared mess...(This storymostlystill makes sense without reading Taking Note, but it works better if you go read it...)





	Taking Note - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> *****Want to read Part 1? Scroll up and click "Previous Work!"*****
> 
>  
> 
> Y'all requested a sequel so here ya go: _(no beta, we write like women)_
> 
> Also! I actually started on a multi-chap fic if you want to check it out - it's called "Make A Wish, Take a Chance." A new chapter for that will be uploaded soon! :)
> 
> Hmu on Tumblr @ Uhb-sessed

Class ended in a blur to Kara, her own shivering ignored as she pretended to herself that she was shaking from excitement. At least Lena’s hoodie helped tone down exactly _how_ hard she was shivering.

                Biochem started at noon and ran until 3:30. After class, Lena stayed and made plans for when and where to meet Kara. They decided to meet in an hour on a café called Espresso Milano, which just recently opened on the corner of Third and O’Keefe.

                They parted ways with a wave and a smile, along with a “see you soon!” from Kara.

                The rain had adjusted to a steady sprinkle by the time their class let out, but as Kara was already damp, she didn’t really care. (Well, she cared about Lena’s hoodie, but she promised herself that she’d wash it before giving it back to the kind girl.)

                Shoes squelching the entire way, Kara let out a relaxed breath as she opened the door to her dorm room. Thankfully, her roommate was out, so she didn’t yell at her for not checking the weather, and she could shower in peace in the joint bathroom that they shared with another room.

                She peeled off her clothes and hung them up to dry by the vent, followed by a wondrously warming shower.

                By the point where she was fully dry (hair and all), she had about half an hour to meet Lena. She picked her phone up from where she laid it by the wall to charge and looked up the café.

                “Welp. I guess I’m getting wet again.”

                The café was thirty-five minutes away by walking. She didn’t own an umbrella. Her roommate probably had hers ("always be prepared, Kara!"), and she knew for a fact that the other girls she knew to ask on the floor were out in their own classes.

                _I could wear a trash bag as a make-do poncho…_

                Turns out they only had a few grocery bag-sized trash bags. No need for the big black ones she supposed.

                _Well, shoot._

/

                Kara was seven minutes out when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

 **(828) 534-3777:** Kara? This is Lena. Are you running late? _4:43pm_

Kara quickly added Lena’s contact before replying.

 **Kara:** Yeah!! Sorry, I’m almost there _4:44pm_

 **Lena:** Don’t text and drive! _4:44pm_

/

                Kara made it to the café in under four minutes, having jogged the last leg so Lena didn’t have to keep waiting. (It also helped that the rain started to come down just a little bit harder, but at least it made a good motivator.)

                As she slowed to a walk in front of the shop, she saw Lena at a table for two at a window seat, eyes widening at seeing her friend’s ( _can I call her a friend now?_ ) appearance.

                In the time Kara made it through the entrance, Lena had stood and made it halfway to the door.

                “Kara oh my god, what happened?” Lena stood closer now, eyes raking over the other girl to fully absorb her rained-on state.

                “Uhh, rain?”

                “No kidding! Did your car break down? Did you have to park far away…? No... there are spots across the street…” Lena looked confused.

                “Oh, haha, about that… so, I don’t have a car…”

                “You don’t?”

                “…and I couldn’t find an umbrella, my roommate took hers…”

                “And you needed and umbrella because?”

                “…I looked for a trash bag to use as a poncho, y’know? Like, to makeshift one- and obviously we don’t really _need_ the big bags like that in a _dorm room_ …”

                “Kara.”

                “…so I was like ‘screw it,’ and walked…”

                “You _walked_ here?!? You could've texted me!”

                “…Yes? And I didn't have your number!”

                “Are you insane?!?”            

                “What? What did I do?”

                “You… you walked all the way here. In the rain...”

                “…yeah? How is that confusing…?”

                “…for coffee… with me?”

                “Yes? You’ve asked me that and I’ve answered you the same way three times now, are you okay?”

                “Am _I_ okay? Well, I’ve certainly not had someone walk _three miles_ in the _rain_ just to see _me_ before. Are _you_ okay? You’re shivering worse than a chihuahua.”

                That was true. Kara felt like a living earthquake.

                “Here, come on, sit down. I’ll get you something warm.” Lena led her over to where she was originally sitting, made her take off her wet jacket as Lena took off her own, yet again offering her a dry, warm coat.

                Kara sat there shivering, thankful that there was a heat vent along the windowsill, watching Lena order and pay for their drinks.

                “You didn’t have to pay for mine, I have money…”

                “I believe you’re forgetting you agreed to let me buy you one for writing me notes.”

                “Order for Lena!”

/

                After Lena grabbed their drinks, they sat there and talked for a while. They learned they both had older siblings named Alex and bonded over being the youngest child, talked about hobbies, where they’ve lived, and why they chose NCU.

                Over that period of time Kara had finished her coffee, hands still slightly trembling from cold but nevertheless still wrapped about the semi-warm cup when Lena got up to order Kara a hot chocolate.

                “Oh, Lena don’t. I got it,” she starts, fumbling for her wallet for some dollar bills.

                Lena ignores her pleas and walks out of range; Kara still too cold to want to stray from the warm heat vent.

                When Lena returns and hands Kara the steaming cup, she realizes that the look on Kara’s face is of genuine thankfulness. She doesn’t think she’s ever done anything in her life to warrant someone looking at _her,_ of all people, like _that_.

                “Thank you, Lena. Really.”

                She waves it off. “No big deal. Drink up – can’t have you getting sick and making me write you notes now, can we?”

                Kara laughs, while Lena’s eyes sparkle in amusement at the whipped cream mustache the other girl is unknowingly wearing.

                _Completely charming-_

                That is, until she ends her laughter with a hacking cough.

                “Are you alright?”

                “Ugh, yeah. I think I just swallowed a bit wrong.”

/

                After ten more minutes of  conversation, Kara’s hands finally steady around the red ceramic mug. The coughing seems to have increased, but Kara just waves off all of Lena’s concern citing having to do a presentation in her journalism class that morning. (“The class is so big, Lena, I practically have to shout!”)

                Lena practically _demands_ that she drive Kara back to campus, the rain coming down in torrents now.

                Kara didn’t argue and let Lena lead the way.

                As they prepared to run into the rain, Lena pointed out which car to run to.

                “Lena, you own a _Bentley?!?_ How rich are yo-“

                Lena dashed out the door before Kara could finish.

/

                Driving back to campus didn’t take nearly as long as walking – and for that, Kara was grateful. Getting damp again (“Oh, Lena, I should’ve given you your coat back – I’m so sorry-“) set her chills off again. Lena had noticed and was kind enough to blast her heaters the entire way back.

                Apparently Lena rented an apartment off campus, so she had to be directed to Kara’s dorm. Thankfully it had a short driveway that was close to the main entrance, so she could hop out and just dart inside.

                “Thanks for the ride back, really. I probably would’ve gotten sick if I tried to walk back.” As she smiled at her driver she was met with a smirk.

                “I wouldn’t rule out a cold too quickly. Now go! You need to warm up. Don’t worry about the jacket. You can just get it back to me next class.”

                “Oh, okay. Also, I just wanted to say I had a really good time with you today.”

                “Likewise.”

                Blue eyes stared into green.

                Silence rang between the two, the only other noises being from the cranked heat and the quiet purr of the engine.

                Small smiles cracked onto both faces.

                “See you next week?”

                “See you next week.”

/

 **Kara:** Lena? _12:03am_

 **Lena:** Yes? _12:05am_

 **Kara** : I think you were right _12:05am_

 **Lena:** ??? _12:06am_

 **Kara:** …about the cold _12:06am_

 **Lena:** -_- _12:06am_

 **Lena:** are you okay? _12:20am_

 **Lena _:_** Kara?? _12:34am_

**Kara:** I’m not dead!! I found some medicine and it really knocked me out _12:22pm_

 **Kara** : I’m feeling better though :) I just woke up _12:23pm_

 **Lena:** In that case, good afternoon, sunshine! ;) _12:25pm_

 **Kara:** :D _12:26pm_

 

 **Lena:** I got you some soup; what dorm room are you??? _12:51pm_

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments make my day :Dc
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
